


Twirling Up Them Hips (Round And Round)

by all_not_well



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (It's Totally A Thing), Ballerina Boots, Boys Who Like Boys With Breasts, Boys With Breasts, D/s, Dollification, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, False Identity, Feminization, Forced Feminization, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Object Insertion, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Other, Pseudo-heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_not_well/pseuds/all_not_well
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy's eyes are wide and beautifully, blankly serene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga. Whenever I hear it, I always picture a woman dancing with jerky motions and a blank expression, like a broken doll.

He still had a difficult time remembering not to call her Malfoy in public. She was Dee, now: Deanna Mallory, officially speaking. On paper, she was exactly who she claimed to be - at least as far as anyone else knew or would ever find out. There were school transcripts from Beauxbatons. O.W.L and N.E.W.T. scores on file with the British Ministry of Magic. Hospital records at St. Mungo's and L'Hôpital Magique de Paris. She had a Muggle birth certificate and everything - gender firmly in the 'female' category.

Harry'd made that happen. It was pretty easy to get whatever he wanted when he had more money than God and the Minister for Magic, and was a bloody great national hero to boot. People just fell all over themselves to please him. He'd requested a small favor here, bribed an official there…and he'd utilized enough memory charms that he'd thought for a while he might have to change his last name to Lockhart. But finally all of the bits and pieces of her fictional past had come together in one clear, unbroken paper trail, and pretty Deanna Mallory had risen from the ashes of Draco Malfoy.

But her name, her background - her entire falsified existence - that was all an elaborate window dressing.

At home, when it was just the two of them, she was _always_ Malfoy. As in, "Get your leg up, Malfoy," when Harry curled up behind her in the middle of the night. Or "Suck it, Malfoy," when Harry needed that pretty mouth on him. Sometimes all he could manage was "Bloody _fuck_ , Malfoy," when he was sliding into that loose and sloppy hole for the second or third or even fourth time that day, because Malfoy was beautiful and filthy and she was altogether _Harry's_ , and he absolutely could not get enough of her.

With a house full of people, though - and most of them Harry's closest friends, in fact - Harry had to work extra hard not to slip up and call her the wrong thing. He tended to stick with endearments for the most part. They slipped more easily off his tongue.

He squeezed onto the sofa next to Malfoy, carelessly interrupting her conversation with Ginny and Hermione in mid-sentence. He draped his arm across her narrow shoulders and smiled down at her when she automatically turned her face up, lips pursed in expectation of his kiss. He obliged her, briefly sliding his tongue against hers before pulling back to give her plump bottom lip a sharp nip. She tasted of strawberry lip gloss and his own come.

"Be a doll, sweetheart, and fetch me a drink?"

"Of course." Malfoy spoke in a soft, breathy voice, perfectly modulated to carry to Harry's ears over the buzz of conversation that filled the room, but not loud enough to be obnoxious or draw too much attention.

"Honestly, Harry." Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him from the other end of the sofa. "You're a grown man. Why don't you get your own drink?"

Harry winked at Hermione even as he leaned down to press another quick kiss against Malfoy's mouth. "She doesn't mind - do you, love?"

Malfoy gave him a sweet smile, her eyes wide and beautifully, blankly serene.

"I don't mind at all." 

Malfoy rose to her feet in one smooth movement, lithe and graceful as a dancer. She made her way towards the drinks table at her own deliberate pace, hips swaying with exaggerated motions beneath her clingy grey cashmere dress as she placed one delicately arched and pointed foot in front of the other in a hypnotic rhythm. Her legs went on for miles in her black thigh-high ballerina boots, with just that tantalizing strip of pale, smooth skin showing between boot and hem.

She was utterly perfect and feminine in every way - well, except for one. And that was their own little secret. Just one of many secrets between them, though by far the most interesting.

Thus far Malfoy had managed to keep _all_ of her secrets quite well. This wasn't their first time hosting a party together as an official couple - Harry had been slowly bringing her out into the open ever since he'd got her official identity sorted. As far as Harry's friends knew, Harry had been 'dating' Dee for nearly eight months, though he'd been preparing Malfoy for her role in secret for far longer. But tonight was the first time he'd really left Malfoy to stand on her own for any length of time during one of these get-togethers. 

He'd done a fair bit of hovering the first few times he trotted her out, his gut clenching at the thought that Malfoy might somehow forget to be Dee at some point, might give away the fact that she'd known Harry's friends in another life and had treated them all rather horribly at one point or another. But Malfoy had sailed through each outing with ease, never missing a detail of her carefully crafted background and personality. No one had a clue that she was anything other than who she claimed to be.

So gradually Harry had begun to loosen her reins a bit. He could let her enjoy playing the hostess - wandering from group to group, making small talk, ensuring that everyone was comfortable and had plenty to eat and drink - without looming over her shoulder all the while. He could send her off on pointless errands just to watch the sway of her hips as she walked away. He could pull her down onto his lap when she returned with his beer, tug the low cowl-neck of her dress down a few more scandalous inches, and bury his face between the round, perfect swells of her breasts. He could drink in the sweet vanilla scent of her skin, secure in the knowledge that at any minute he could whisk her away to an empty room, bend her over, and slide inside her stretched and sloppy hole for another go. Knowing she would take his cock like a good girl, soft and pliant under him, while tiny, breathy moans escaped her parted lips with every urgent thrust of his hips.

"For God's sake, you two." Ginny snickered beside him, her pointed elbow digging lightly into his ribs. "Get a room, why don't you."

"This is my room. I own all these rooms." 

Harry's voice was muffled in the vee of Malfoy's cleavage; he exhaled gustily against her sensitive skin, and took deep satisfaction in the shiver that induced. Malfoy raised one delicate hand to sift her fingers gently through the wayward strands of Harry's hair. 

"I can do what I want in any room in this house."

As he had done - over and over and over again, until Malfoy was sore and sopping wet, whining piteously beneath him, her pointed, boot-clad feet crossed behind Harry's neck and her bare back pressed into the sofa cushions. Her tits always bounced so beautifully when he fucked her, the delicate diamond-studded chain that hung between her nipple rings sparkling in the lamplight.

Harry inhaled deeply, taking one last good whiff of her scent, then lifted his head and brought his lips to Malfoy's ear.

"I want you again." The words were barely a murmur. "Let's have another fuck, pretty."

"Of course, Harry." She gave him another of her tranquil Mona Lisa-smiles, her eyes so soft and vacant that his cock throbbed in his jeans at the sight.

Beautiful and biddable: Malfoy was the perfect package, the quintessential sex doll, and he loved every inch of her.

"Excuse us, won't you?" Harry said as Malfoy carefully got her feet under her. He passed his untouched beer to Ginny, who took it with a smirk. "I need a moment alone with my girlfriend."

He ignored Hermione's aggrieved huff and Ginny's peal of laughter as he followed the slow sway of Malfoy's hips to the downstairs loo.


	2. Chapter 2

He bent her over the sink, her hands braced on cool white porcelain, and lifted the hem of her dress. Her jeweled plug glittered brilliantly; she had more diamonds in the cleft of her arse than most women had the chance to wear in a lifetime. Only the very best for his girl.

"Is your cunny still nice and wet for me?" Harry gripped the base of the plug, giving it a good twist. Malfoy moaned and tilted her head back towards him, her spine arching like a cat's.

"Yes, Harry," she said in her calm, placid voice, only a little breathless now as he worked the plug in and out of her. "I'm always wet for you." 

The thick squelching sound the plug made was very loud in the enclosed space.

"Good girl. That's what I like to hear."

Harry slipped the heavy plug free and set it into the sink, then used his thumbs to spread Malfoy's arse-cheeks apart so that he could admire her hole. The swollen red rim briefly winked shut, then gaped wide. Thick mudhoney slipped free to drip down her milk-white thighs.

"Yes, very nice." She gave an appreciative whine at his praise, spreading her legs a little wider for him. "You're all loose and dripping, just like a proper girl should be."

"Thank you, Harry."

"Hold yourself open for me, baby." 

She reached back and held her arse-cheeks apart, bracing her stomach against the edge of the sink to maintain the awkward stance. She teetered in her impossible heels, but managed to keep upright.

"You make such a pretty picture. I could stare at you for hours."

"I'm glad that I please you, Harry."

"Oh, you do, sweetheart." Harry unzipped his fly and pushed his jeans down just enough to free his cock. "You know there's not a man out there who's not jealous of me right this second. They all want you, baby. They want to fuck you, just like this."

He set the tip of his cock against her arsehole and pushed in, slow and steady. She made a soft helpless sound, shifting her feet to keep her balance. He helped her out by gripping her hips, pulling her tight against him until he was balls-deep inside her.

"Such a soft, sweet cunny," he murmured in her ear as he rocked into her, keeping his pace slow and easy. He'd already come twice tonight; he could take his time.

"You can put your hands back on the sink now. That's right. Such an obedient little cunt you are, Malfoy. Such a pretty little doll."

Her tranquil gaze met his in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were wide, limpid pools, her pupils blown so that only a thin ring of silver remained. Her lips curved in a relaxed half-smile that belied the rhythmic clench of her arse around his prick.

He'd trained her so well.

"My perfect plaything. You've been so very good, such a lovely little hostess, looking after everyone for me tonight. You deserve a reward, I think."

She licked her lips and rocked back to meet his thrusts. "Whatever you wish."

"Would you like to come tonight, pretty?"

"Yes, I'd like that," she said, as calmly as if he'd just offered her a cup of tea. "Please."

"That could be arranged." Harry smiled warmly at her, then burrowed his nose in the soft, silken mass of her long blond hair. "Perhaps later, once everyone's gone, I'll suck your clit for you. How's that sound?"

"That sounds lovely, Harry."

He reached under her skirt to fondle her soft prick, the bulge well-hidden by concealment spells in the fabric of her clothes. She never got hard anymore - an unexpected side effect of the potions that had given her a more curvy, feminine shape. It was just as well; he preferred her soft and sweet. She was still beautifully sensitive, and fully capable of an orgasm when he allowed it. 

_If_ he allowed it. He didn't let her come very often. He doled out her orgasms at his discretion, usually as a reward for good behavior, occasionally just because he could. He did like to keep her on her toes, after all. 

He waited until she was gasping for air, her calm serenity falling in tatters around her as he stroked and fondled her soft prick. Then he gripped her hips and thrust deep, giving in to the coil of tension in his gut. His orgasm was as slow and sweet as the fucking, his come pulsing in thick, long spurts to make her wetter still.

"Hold it in, Malfoy. Keep it all inside for me, there's a good girl."

He fumbled for the titanium plug with shaking hands, muttering the spells to wandlessly clean and lubricate it - and after a moment's consideration, he added a third spell to engorge it, giving her another solid inch of girth. She whimpered when he pushed the thickest part of the plug past her sphincter, stretching her wide open.

"Sorry, baby," he said as her arse swallowed the plug with a thick slurp. "But you're so very wet. We can't have your plug sliding out of you, can we?"

"No, Harry." Her voice shook; she cleared her throat, a soft scrape of sound. "Of course not." Her arse flexed as she tightened her muscles around the plug, holding it in place. Diamonds shimmered and flashed as the plug shifted with the movement.

"Let's get you cleaned up, love. We'd better get back before they send out a search party."

"Of course."

He could have simply vanished the mess on her thighs, but instead he conjured a soft flannel and wet it with warm water from the sink, using the cloth to carefully wipe away every trace of spunk and mudhoney from her pale, delicate skin. She stood quietly, half-bent over the sink and legs parted to give him better access, the heavy curtain of her white-blond hair hiding her pretty face from Harry's view.

When she was cleaned to his satisfaction, he vanished the flannel and used another push of wandless magic to remove the smears from the front of his jeans. He tucked himself back in and zipped up, then carefully smoothed Malfoy's dress down over the pert globes of her arse. He gave her rear end a little pat as he stepped away to give her room to move.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Harry." She tottered around to face him, her heels clicking a steady rhythm on the tiled floor. She tilted her head up to look him in the eye, tossing her hair back over her shoulders. "You're such a wonderful boyfriend." Her voice was husky and solemn, her expression once more as tranquil and as vacuous as a painting's - or a doll's.

"Of course I take care of you." He rested his hands on her hips and pressed a light kiss against her pretty pink rosebud lips. "You take such good care of me, after all. It's only right I return the favor."

"That's very sweet, Harry." She slid her hands up his chest and leaned into him, tucking her head beneath his chin. She fit perfectly, as though she was made for him.

"I love you so much, babydoll. I'll always take care of you. Always."


End file.
